An evening drive
by henman
Summary: Niko bellic our Serbian hero goes for a night drive to clear his thoughts, however he soon learns not even that can rid him of his past and instead discovers a life changing adventure rated M for strong language and GTA related things. The story continues!
1. An evening drive

**SPOILERS! This story takes place a few months after the "revenge" ending so if you havnt beaten the game I suggest you do first. or if you dont care about spoilers than thats your choice.**

**An evening drive**

It was a warm night (for liberty city that is), coming in at about 75 degrees (Fahrenheit). Niko Bellic the Serbian Criminal/thug/gun-for-hire/or maybe even hero, was driving through lower east side Algonquin in his black Turismo,it had been a gift from U.L. paper for his "services". He took some relief in these night drives, it was a time he could be with his thoughts (though he never really liked them usually they were of the war, of friends, or of loss) he always thought about her, Kate, he had always blamed himself for her death even now 5 months after the funeral and he still couldn't keep his mind off her, seldom had he slept in the past months always thinking of her really thinking he could change for her, stop his life of crime, fall in love with her and maybe even settle down, but Niko knew, now he would never change he couldn't now matter how far he goes he couldn't get away from the pain, or from his past the only thing that could ever stop his pain was vodka and that was his medicine now, little jacob had his ganja, brucie had his steroids, and Niko had his vodka. "How stereotypical", niko would think to himself when sober, "an eastern european with a vodka addiction".

Niko drove for some time, he had zoned out and now found himself driving through western algonquin the highway was getting crowded so he turned and began driving down middle park west. Heading to his apartment in northwood the same one he gained from playboy X's demise. He thought of kate again, "if only" niko thought to himself, he then paused in his head but continued thinking, "if only I took the deal...would things be different?" he thought to himself becoming more woeful, he tried to get his mind off of her. He drove somewhat slower just at the speed limit, he was ready to go home his "medicinal needs" were not ignored that evening the alcohol on his breath was strong he took one final swig emptying his bottle of vodka and carelessly tossing it to the back seat. He was quite intoxicated, however, he had no care for safety, driving drunk was not a worry to him yet he knew it was not something to ignore. Just then his cell phone rang, checking the caller .id. he read the name softly and slowly to himself "Roman" he said, squinting at the light from the screen his pupils not constricting due to his drunken state. "My cousin" he thought with the brain cells not affected, he answered the the phone "for the last time cousin I dont want to go fucking bowling." he slurred into the phone "cousin" roman replied back, "you are drunk aren't you?" Niko replied back to his cousin, "im fine I had maybe one drink...bottle...whatever im fine." "niko", the larger serbian said, "you cant keep beating yourself up, cousin, shes gone and you cant do anything about it." "No, but I could have stopped it!" Niko yelled back. "cousin, look I called to ask if you wanted to get some food or something, but I dont like you driving around drunk all the time-", Roman was interrupted by his drunk cousin, "Im fine Roman, ill pick you up in the next hour "Видимо се ускорo" Niko said, ending the call before Roman could interject. Niko turned a corner "im sorry Kate " Niko whispered...the last words he could speak before his car met the headlights of a semi pickup truck.

**The End...?**

**READ**

**\/**

**Authors note: I enjoyed writing this quite immensely I like the idea of niko's inner problems and emotion which is somewhat masked by his tough brute exterior. The end really wasnt planned actually came out of no-where and hit me like a semi truck (quite too literaly for niko) The story continues!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Видимо се ускорo-see you soon.


	2. a night to remember

**Authors note:**** The tale continues here we will find out what happened to Niko...****DISCLAIMER: do I own grand theft auto 4? lets just say if I did I dont think id be spending my nights writing fan fictions...**

chapter 2:

a night to remember

"Shit" niko mumbled as his vision returned from a hazy blur, looking out of the,windshield all he saw was dark fog he opened the car door which promptly fell off of the cars frame. He leaned to get out but fell onto the cold road, pushing himself up he looked around, there was no sign of the truck, or...anything for that matter all niko could see was the dark mist all around him noticing the front of the car he cursed again "dammit" he said looking at the front of the vehicle, it was completely rammed in. The metal had taken a new shape it was crumpled up all the way to the windshield which had cracks forming at the bottom of the glass "shit" niko added once more for good measure realizing that his car wasn't going anywhere, but more importantly he needed to find out where he was.

(Real World-Holland hospital medical center)

Roman had a look of great concern as he watched the doctor speak, "there's not much more we can do", the doctor said shaking his head slowly "he shows some life signs but he is in a deep coma, he may wake up tomorrow, he may never wake up, and we're not sure if he'll even survive the night". Roman's heart dropped as he felt mallorie's arms engulf him a in a tight hug, a single tear began to form in the corner of his eye. "ill let you be alone with him" the doctor said, taking off his gloves and exiting the room. "oh cousin" Roman said with a quivering sob in his voice as a single tear fell from his eye onto niko's black jacket.

(limbo)

"Niko?" a young woman's voice echoed through the dark fog, Niko knew exactly, without a shadow of a doubt, who the voice belonged to it was impossible, he knew it was impossible but his legs pumped forward to what should be the exit ramp of the bridge, "Kate?" Niko yelled as he began to run, the vodka in his system caused him to falter and fall though he was completely sober now in his head, his body still betrayed him as he stumbled a bit before starting into a jog again. He could recognize the algonquin bridge but he could only see the empty road in front of him the side rails of the bridge were completely covered by the mist, all was silent except the thudding of his shoes against the asphalt and the hard beating of his heart that was pulsing in his ears. "Kate!" he called again as he ran faster at the end of the bridge he could see the figure of a petite woman with bright orange hair, there was a blinding white light shining behind her, Niko's veins pulsed as he ran towards her. As he got closer he saw her reach out a hand, "Niko!" kate yelled to him as he ran ever closer "Kate!" Niko exclaimed but at that moment his inebriated body betrayed him again as he then tripped and fell forward **WHOOSH** niko felt a chilling sensation as he fell right through kate, passing through her as if she was nothing more than a cloud. "AAAGH" Niko screamed as he hit the ground and rolled across the pavement. He got up and brushed himself off. He had a few scratches on his hands and the knee on his pant leg was torn revealing a scratched knee, "dammit!" he said looking around again ahead he saw what should have been the end of bridge but all he saw was fog this fog was lighter, however, taking on a light dusty brown he tried to turn around but when he did, much to niko's surprise, he found that the entire expanse of the bridge was destroyed, revealing rough freezing water below the confused serbian figured there was no where else to go and began walking towards the dust cloud.

(real world-jerkov's bar)

"waiter! One more round!" a very intoxicated Roman slurred to the blonde waitress who was busy with a tray of martinis and rummy-cokes Roman returned his gaze to his and nikos friends who were at the table there was Brucie, packie, little jacob and bernie who was reluctantly invited by Roman who was told by mallorie to invite saying that "he'll want to honor niko too."They were all there to pay their respects and drown their grief in honor of what might be Niko's last night alive. Roman tried to pinch the waitress on the ass as she set their 6th or perhaps 7th round, none of them knew for they were far too drunk,except bernie who was instead sipping on his 3rd martini which caused some of the guys to become uncomfortable with his "flamboyant" attitude since only Roman knew him,the rest of the gang were only just realizing his homosexuality. "ight mon I be hitten ja back lata I gotta get back ta badman's mon."Little jacob annouced to Roman in his obvious and somewhat incomprehensible Jamaican accent. "No jacob dont go we have barely started I thought we were*hic* going to take the party back to*hic* packies!" Roman exasperated to the rest of them, "oh roman!" a buzzed bernie said to the large serbian adjacent to him "i didnt know you partyed that way!" "He said PACKIES you queer!" The easily aggravated Irishman spat at bernie who looked shocked and hurt, "thats too bad packie I thought you were pretty cute." bernie said back to him in a sort of bitchy attitude. "THATS IT!" packie yelled back grabbing bernie by the collar and lifting him nearly out of his seat, fist cocked back ready to punch, "guys guys please." Roman said, breaking up the fight "lets not do this here cmon we're here to honor out dear friend Niko who may have only this night to live, even if hes not awake!" Roman continued raising his glass "to Niko!" Roman said as the other raised their glassed in response "TO NIKO!" they all cheered, clanging their glasses together.


	3. on the front lines

**Chapter 3**

**on the front lines**

niko stepped into the brown dust cloud, as he walked through it he could hear faint screams and booming sounds, he was not sure what it was but as he walked it began to grow louder, niko could hear what sounded like men shouting to one another and bombs going off, he heard gun shots and explosions "oh no" niko said, just then the cloud cleared and niko found himself in the middle of a dirt road "GET DOWN!" a soldier yelled running into niko and pulling into a ditch just as a grenade exploded where niko stood. Niko looked up at the man who just saved his life "darko" niko said quietly with great hatred in his voice, the traitor just looked down at niko and smiled a toothy grin, which made niko want to punch the rotting teeth right out of his skull, niko tried to raise a fist, but couldnt strike a blow something was restraining him no matter how bad he wanted too he couldnt punch the serbian standing above him "what would you do without me?" darko said to niko, reaching out a hand to help him up, without saying a word niko reluctantly took the gesture and raised himself to his feet.

(real world roman and mallories apartment)

Roman awoke to a splitting headache "ohhhh" he said as he raised himself from his couch and looked around the apartment to make sure it was his. He noticed his wife sitting in the couch across from him she was reading a book. The t.v was on aswell playing a commercial for burger-shot with the volume turned down low as mallorie liked quiet background noise as she read. "its about time you woke up, roman" his wife said to him in her typical broker-latina accent looking up from her book, "mallorie what happened?" her hungover husband asked, "well you didnt come home until 3:00 am" she continued, "I thought jerkovs closed at 2:00" "ya well... I dont remember much but, after jerkovs we kinda went back to packies house...and florian or uh as he likes to be called "Bernie" tried to... well...hump brucie, and brucie really didnt do anything he just kinda sat there and accepted it" roman continued, "and then packie came up and puched bernie in the face and much to everyones surprise, get this!"  
>Roman said becoming more amused with the events of the night before, "bernie kicked packies ass!" "Really, Roman?" mallorie asked becoming somewhat interested in his night herself, "yes no lie! Florian stood up and decked packie in the face then packie swung at him and you wouldn't believe it! Florian dodged the punch twisted packie's arm behind him, tripped him, then kicked his face to the ground! Packie was out so long we almost called an ambulance! Roman concluded in an excited tone. Mallorie tried to fight back a smile she was giggling in her throat slightly she stood up and started to walk to the kitchen to hide her amusment, but Roman stood and stopped her pulling her close "how are my favorite girls anyway?" roman said in a smooth voice putting one hand on his wifes lower abdomen and their foreheads resting on each-others. By this time there was no doubt Mallorie was pregnant 6 months of pregnancy was nothing you could hide either way, as their soon to be daughter was conceived a month before they were married, Mallorie leaned in and kissed her husband for a few seconds then rested her head against his once more, "that still doesn't mean last night never happened" she said calmly with a hint of sternness in her voice, "I know Roman said smiling at his wife before pulling her close for another kiss, "Ill go put some clean clothes on" he said softly slowly letting go of his wife, "oh and roman" his wife said to him as he began to walk to the bathroom, roman stopped and turned his head to his wife awaiting a reply, "brush your teeth your mouth tastes like vodka and cheap beer!" she said to him which made Roman smirk in amusement, "and a shower would be nice too! She called to him as he headed towards the bathroom.<p>

(limbo)

it had taken all of niko's strength but he eventually gave up trying to beat the living hell out of darko. Niko had noticed that his clothes had changed, before, he had been wearing a black jacket with a yellow shirt, jeans, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes, but now he was wearing a green camouflage uniform with lower calf-high black boots, and a light brown beret, the badge on the side of his shoulder indicated that he was a corporal. He quickly dodged incoming fire and found himself near a clear puddle he looked at himself he was shocked at what he saw, he was at least 10 years younger (which would put him at 20 years old) his face was much smoother with few scars and somewhat less facial hair. "Admiring yourself again niko?" Darko asked in a playful voice, come on this is a war baby!" Darko said to niko and was given no respond in return niko just jogged past him, Darko wondered what was troubling him as he watched niko jog over to cover and pull out a small black book from his pocket. "shit shit shit!" niko said as he flipped through the pages of a small journal he had in his pocket he read the date of the last entree, June 31, 1998 "oh no" niko said woefully "that makes today july 1st" niko said panicking slightly, as july 1st 1998 was the day Darko would betray them.

(real world Mallorie and Romans apartment)(again)

Roman sat on his bed in his and mallorie's east middle park apartment the same one he had bought for niko, but was offered back to by his cousin when he learned that Mallorie was pregant besides niko stayed at his penthouse in north holland more often anyway so it wasn't a loss for niko when he gave the apartment back to roman figuring he and his new wife would need a better home than the one-room apartment with a pull-out couch in bohan. Roman (who had cleaned himself thankfully) was staring down at a picture frame in his hands it was a picture from his wedding right before kate was killed it showed all roman and niko's friends at the wedding standing outside, niko had an arm around kate and was actually smiling, Roman cherished this picture out of all photos he owned because it was probably the only time Roman had seen his cousin happy for as long as he could remember, Roman had great sadness in his eyes as he focused on niko's smiling face, "oh cousin" he said quietly to himself, "please pull through ,please! you have to be alright cousin, please niko! Your my only cousin and...i love you cousin! I love you more as a brother let alone a cousin please be alright!" Roman said talking to the picture in his hands, his voice had risen to a quite audible tone which had drawn the attention of his wife who was now watching him from the edge of the bedroom, he noticed her and quickly went from woeful to a more embarrassed expression, blushing slightly as she walked to the bed and sat down next to him, "Its ok, roman" she comforted him, hes family and I love him too" she said putting and arm around Roman, "Just not as much as I love you" she said pulling him closer and engaging him in a deep kiss, "your so kind to me" he said, cuddling her in his arms, "im sorry for last night im sorry for anything iv done I don't deserve you" he said soflty to his wife, "Dont say that, Roman, iv never met a man as kind and gentle as you, besides last night was a thing of the past and im sorry for making you sleep on the couch" mallorie continued, "I love you, Roman Bellic" she concluded burying the side of her face into Roman's chest, as Roman held her warmly.

**BBBRING BBBRING** the moment was interrupted by the telephone going off, "Ill get it" roman said, answering the phone "hello?" he said into the receiver, "yes hello mr. bellic" a voice answered back, "this is doctor Hopkins from holland hospital medical center, I have some...news regarding your cousin..."


End file.
